I, The Sea Spy
by ThePenNerd
Summary: Perseus Jackson is many things. A hero, a swordsman, a boyfriend but he is definitely NOT a spy. But Percy is being sent to spy on playboy billionaire philanthropist Tony Stark. All he has to do is sneak on his computer. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T due to paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was still dark at Camp Half-Blood. The white stars and cloudless sky reflected in the smooth surface of the camps lake. All the cabins were motionless and the windows blank except for two who's windows were glowing with golden light that cascaded onto the lawn illuminating the grass that was beaded with water from the rain that had fallen the earlier day.

Inside one of the cabins -a gray one with an owl above the door, was filled with the hustle and bustle of it's inhabitants plus one who was sitting in a chair trying to give them as much space to work as possible. In the center of the back wall, between the two bookcases on each side crammed full of scrolls and books and other random assortments of paper there was a desk. A figure with long blond hair sat in the chair across from the desk. Her fingers flew across the keyboard and her eyes darted across the screen as she worked to absorb as much information from the web as possible.

The boy beside her rested his cheek on his fist as he watched her quietly work. His eyes slowly began to close as sleep slowly reached it's black tendrils inside of him to fog his brain and lure him into unconsciousness. It was only after his eyes had fully closed and his brain began to become a black abyss did he realize that the girl next to him was shacking his arm and calling his name.

He bolted upright with a start as his eyes flashed open to allow the bright light of the room reach him. He winced and massaged them as black dots danced in his vision. "Percy, are you awake now?" The blond sighed although her eyes glinted with amusement at her boyfriends actions.

Percy nodded with a yawn that stretched his jaws wide."Yeah?" He asked softly.

"Have you not been paying attention this entire time?" She asked. He shook his head, his messy black hair swishing back and forth across his forehead.

"Sorry Annabeth." He said. "I started falling asleep." Another yawn accented his words and he sat back down in his chair.

"Well, as I was saying, there have been massive amounts of monsters moving north recently and the activity is highly unusual especially since the larger groups are mainly filled with monsters that stay on their own, but are moving together like when Gae brought them together as an army." Her eyes flickered to Percy as she said that and she saw his eyes flash with an indistinguishable emotion. She knew the thought of Gae angered him though he worked hard to hide it.

Annabeth returned her attention back to the computer as she started typing furiously again. "As much as I would love to send someone out to gather data it's highly dangerous. The only other way is to use technology and you know that options also out of the question." Percy nodded thoughtfully as he listened to her speaking.

"So you've come up with a third option?" He asked.

"Kind of." She told him. "There's only one place with a large enough amount of computers and data for us, but there's no way for us to access it." She told Percy who just looked at her curiously.

"You mean, we can't just go to the library?" He asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She was used to his stupid comments so she continued on.

" The problem is that the only person who owns those computers is surrounded by security all the time. We wont' have the chance to break in." She finished typing and pushed back from the desk and got to her feet, walking smoothly through the crowd of her siblings to get to the door with Percy tailing after her.

"But there was a recent opening for a job. Apparently he had promoted his previous personal assistant so he has an opening for that." Percy perked up his ears. This is starting to sounds interesting. Annabeth opened the door to the cabin and slipped outside into the dark and quiet night.

"So we signed you up for the job."

Percy froze with one foot out the door. "What?"

Annabeth laughed. "Don't worry, they won't know who you are. The Hephaestus cabin is working on something right now." Percy hurried his steps and fallowed her into the only other lit cabin. Knocking on the door it was opened by a completely covered in soot Leo. He grinned at them.

"We're ready!" He laughed and he held up a simple plain looking bronze ring. Percy stared at the ring dubiously.

"Whats that supposed to do?" He asked. Leo grinned mischievously.

"Try it on and see." He said and he handed Percy the ring. He slipped it over his right hands ring finger and immediately felt tingling all over his skin.

It wasn't a bad feeling. As he looked down he saw white lights spreading from the ring. As it passed over his skin the usually tan complexion turned pasty white. He felt as though he was putting on weight, the ground was closer, not too close, but he definatly wasn't as tall as he had been. He ran a hand through his hair...wait. His fingers were only touching skin. He looked over at Leo and Annabeth who was holding back laughter.

"You. Snicker. Look. ." She tried to pull a straight face but she kept cracking a smile. Leo handed Percy a mirror. His dastardly trade mark 'I'm up to no good' smile plastered on his face. Percy glared at him and held up the mirror. He promptly felt his jaw drop.

He was a pasty white color, but his face was covered entirely with freckles on his face. His earlier assumption had been wrong. He actually wasn't entirely bald. He had hair around the side of his head but the top was entirely blank with a few strands combed over. He was as well, shorter. And with a rather larger middle. He pursed his lips.

He wasn't going to entirely pretend how Leo had done this what with all the magic and mechanics involved. "Who ever I'm working for definatly won't recognize me without this on." He said as he took the ring off. The tingling sensation started up again until he felt back to normal. "By the way, who _am _I working for?"

Annabeths smirk faded from her face. "His name ins Tony Stark. But he's more often known as Iron Man." Percy frowned.

"Isn't he the guy with the hug ego that could rival Zues's?" He asked. Thunder rumbled in the sky but he ignored it just as a thought suddenly hit him. "Hey, how is an eighteen year old kid with ADHD going to keep a grown and irresponsible man out of trouble?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikeo* Thanks!**

**Guest 1* I love Percy too! :)**

**DemiGod Avenger* Thank you, and I will update this as often as I can!**

**Guest 2* thanks.**

**Guest 3* I shall.**

**Guest 4* Will do!**

* * *

Percy glared at the building before him. Rain dripped from his umbrella, water soaked into his shoes. This was a very bad day to start work. Staring mutinously at the doors before him he walked under the overhang that provided little protection and shook the water from his umbrella with the pudgy hands of his disguise. He'd had it on for only a few hours and already he hated it. Finally satisfied he walked through the doors. A man at the desk looked up. "May I help you?" He said in a bored tone.

"Yes," He said to him. "I'm here to see ? I'm his new personal assistant." The man perked up and eyed Percy. He muttered something under his breath about him 'not being another hot girl' of which Percy would have promptly smacked him had he promised Annabeth he wouldn't cause trouble on his first day.

The man handed him a clipboard full to bursting with papers and lists. Percy fallowed him as he got up and led him towards the elevator near the back. He read the first few lines of the list of things needed to be done that day. His dyslexia made it hard for him, but he figured if he at least understood the first few, he could figure out the rest.

The man from the desk pressed the button to the third to last floor. "Straight down the hallway." He said gruffly. "The only door." And with that he turned promptly on his heel and stalked back to the desk. Percy stepped warily into the elevator as the doors slowly shut behind him and the elevator began to lift.

And awful music played.

Percy refrained from clawing at his ears.

_So now I know that Olympus and Tarterus are not the only one's with awful elevator music. _He thought to himself.

Finally he reached the floor. Stepping out, he looked around to find it pretty much empty. Only a few potted plants dotted the way and a lone door stood watch at the end. Stepping onto the carpet Percy made his way to the door. He hesitated before knocking. "It's open!" Was the reply. Percy swung the door open and walked into the room.

To his surprise the desk was empty. Quickly looking around he saw his employer sitting in the corner fooling around with a wrench and some seemingly harmless pieces of metal. Harmless, that is, until a blast of light sprung from it and headed towards Percy. His demi-god reflex's saved him despite the extra weight of his disguise pulling him down and the beam of light passed over his partly bald head to land at the wall and burn a hole in the paper.

The only sign that he had noticed this happen, was an annoyed grunt from Tony who stood and wiped his hands.

He eyed Percy who refrained from rolling his eyes as this once again took place before putting out his hand."I'm Clayton Oceanus, your new personal assistant." Tony shook his hand.

"Right," He was all he said before turning back to what he was fiddling with. Percy stood there, unsure of what to do. He looked down at the clipboard in his hand. With a quiet sigh he returned to figuring out how to read it.

After several long minuets of work he was able to fully understand the first task at hand. His head throbbing from the effort he turned. "You have a meeting in twenty minuets." He informed him. "It's going to be fallowed by meeting with some publishers from a magazine so you need to probably change into a suit." He glanced at Tony and gave his head a silent shake. He was covered with stains.

Tony's only reply was a noncommittal grunt.

Percy checked the clock on the wall.

"Seventeen minuets."

"Fifteen minuets."

He glanced at Tony once again and gritted his teeth. Putting the clipboard on the unused desk he stalked out of the room and headed back down the elevator to the man at the front desk.

He had his cheek resting on his fist and looked like he was about to doze off. Percy snapped his fingers in his ear and he woke up with a grunt. "Wah?" He said as he looked around wildly.

"Mr. Stark needs a suit brought up to him and a car ready to go in ten minuets." The man stared at him with his mouth open. before his words finally dawned on him.

"Ah...'kay." He said before picking up the phone and speaking into it.

In six minuets the suit arrived, brought in by the same person who brought the limo. Taking the suit Percy whipped back up the elevator and practically ran down the hallway. Bursting through the doors he saw Tony still sitting in the corner.

Taking deep breaths' to calm down Percy spoke up. "Mr. Stark you have three minuets to get ready and get in the limo downstairs." Percy informed him before laying the suit on the desk. Tony looked up. First he glanced at Percy, then at the suit, then at the clock. Reluctantly he put down his tools. Without saying a word he reached for the suit.

Percy left the room once more with the clipboard in hand to head down to the bottom floor. Without even a grunt of acknowledgement to either persons he passed the man at the desk and walked outside. He impatiently waited under the overhang for Tony to appear while he frequently checked his watch.

Finally the man strolled through the doors, and headed for the limo. Once inside Percy fallowed in after him and shut the door behind him. The driver seemed to sense that they were late and stamped his foot the gas pedal. The roared away from the building as Percy tried to figure out the next part of the long list of things to do.

* * *

**I know it was short, and probably boring but I did what I could. There's always got to be a few boring chapters before the action right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reyna Potter * Thank you. And if I had a penny for every time I heard that *sigh***

**T.M.E.B *KK**

**Angel 10856 *I'm glad to hear that you like my story :)**

**Animal202 * I will as often as I can**

**AncientTide * Whats so funny? Also, despite Percy still having his powers and all, he is surrounded by mortals. Even with his umbrella if he came in super dry including his clothes and everything it would have seemed weird.**

**Guest * I know how you feel! And I promise, even if it seems I may have stopped writing, I'm still here, checking up and adding things in to new chapters for you guys!**

**Mikeo *...Really..? THANKS!**

* * *

Percy crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "No." He said with his voice as hard as stone and cold as ice. " I spent a _day _with him and I got trampled by teenage fans, late to pretty much every single one of his meetings, I think I might have nearly blown up his building and I didn't find out anything!" He threw his arms in the air in exasperation. " I tell ya it's gonna kill me!" He stared hard at Annabeth who stood across from him. A smile pulled at her lips as she watched him. "What?" He demanded. She only shook her head.

"Your cute when your riled up." She said to him calmly before standing on her toes and leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I know it's hard, but I wouldn't have you doing this unless I thought you could manage it."

Percy stared at his shoes for a few minuets before muttering. "Still didn't like getting trampled."

Annabeth laughed. "I bet they knew who you were and were trying to find you." She said. "After all, your pretty cute." Percy looked up at her with a small smile appearing on his lips. He took her hand in his and started walking.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, which book store did you say you wanted to go to again? I got a pay raise for getting Stark to his meeting only 45 minuets late."

$(%(&$

The sky was clear with crisp air that smelt of autumn and fall. It had been almost two months of nonstop working to both cover up his mistakes and doing a good job of not getting fired. He stifled a sigh as he once more entered his boss's room. He had managed to glean a _tiny _bit of respect from him after saving his life. Long story. Don't ask.

Anyways, it was another packed day and Percy wanted to get as much of a head start as possible. He had started to learn that it was a good idea to get the list of things needed the day _before._ Today he placed a suit on the desk once more causing a serious feeling of de ja vu to sweep over him. Remembering his first day as a personal assistant he shuddered inwardly. Looking around the room to shake himself from his thoughts he was surprised to see that it was empty. He checked in the corner of the office that usually housed an assortment of tools, rags and scrap pieces of metal but the stool was vacant. Worry started to build in his stomach. His boss, no matter what, had never been here after Percy came in.

Placing his clipboard down beside his briefcase he hurried from the room. His hand itched to reach into his pocket and take out Riptide but a little voice in the back of his head warned against it. Or maybe that was just the bump in the back of his head from when he had bumped it on the corner of a table. Another long story.

The hallway to the elevator was empty as usual. Not a speck of dirt was out of place. It was quiet. Percy pushed the elevator button. The ping echoed behind him and he let out an involuntary shiver. He hurriedly stepped into the elevator and slammed his fist repeatedly into the button to the first floor in his attempt at getting away. Finally the doors closed and the elevator music began playing. Thoughts ran through his mind.

Obviously Stark hadn't reached his office as their was no sign of hadn't called in sick or the man at the front desk would have told him. He must not have come into the building. He stared down at his shoes. Or at least, the tips of his shoes. The pudgy belly of his disguise made it hard to see anything over it and he hadn't loathed it before nearly as much as he did now.

And still thoughts raced through his head. Maybe the monsters had realized what camp was doing and had decided to step in and stop them? No, it didn't seem plausible. A thought suddenly stood out to him. He pursed his lips together. It didn't seem plausible. It could not be true but He had to now for certain before making any rash decisions. Sighing he hit another button on the panel. The one at the very top.

It seemed to take forever but he finally managed to get the elevator to move in the direction he wanted. His temper risen and burning white hot, he took to pacing the elevator as precious minuets ticked by. Once more the elevator dinged. Surprisingly fast he slipped between the crack in the doors (rather difficultly mind you) And promptly crashed into the back of a couch. Flipping over and landing on his back, he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him and he did seem to be gasping for air. Once he had regained his composure and his footing he had gotten to his feet and locked around Riptide now clenched firmly in his hands.

His heart pounding and adrenaline rushing though his veins he turned and faced the scene that awaited his gaze. He walked stiffly towards the body and nudged it with his toe.

It gave a snort and rolled over onto it's back from were he laid on the floor. Brown eyes met pissed off gray ones. Tony stood.

"Am I late?"

* * *

**Major. Writes. Block.**

**So I went for an anit-climax. Hope it was sufficient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm such an asshat. Pardon my language, but I'm just so mad at myself. I've only posted three chapters and you guys have given me 25 reviews. That...that's... its just so nice, and I repaid you by disappearing and not bothering to update for like, forever.**

**UGH, I hope you guys can forgive me and give me another chance. I promise I'll try and update more often. And this isn't an empty promise, I really will try.**

* * *

After the little fiasco with Tony sleeping in and Percy having a panic attack, he swore to himself that no matter what Annabeth said, he was never going to go undercover as a spy again. He just wasn't made for it. At all.

Sighing the demigod in disguise squeezed his pudgy form through the limo's door after his employer and told the driver to step on it. Grumbling under his breath about this being harder than was said, and he'd rather get a hug from Tyson he sat in the back of the vehicle and pretended to read the list of things that had needed to get done and had once again been pushed back because of this delay.

Not that he cared. It was only pathetic mortal stuff. He didn't care of Tony was late to talk to the president. Nope, he totally wasn't going insane with having his secret identity slowly affecting his mind. Oh gods, he needed to do something irresponsible at some point to make sure he wasn't turning into an adult. Hm, wonder if the Stolls still have those grenades...

The hero of Olympus grumbled a curse under his breath as the car slowed. They were at the building. He looked around and his eyes narrowed. It was S.H.E.I.L.D. He should have remembered. This place, he hated it. They were pretending to be the good guys while secretly trying to gain power and importance for themselves. He shook his head to get rid of the angry thoughts that turned his vision red and knotted his stomach into twisted coils of rope.

None of that was true, at least he hoped it wasn't. Cause then he'd probably 'accidentally' level the building. He turned to face Mr. Stark only to find him passed out and asleep on the seats. Percy sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day and shook him awake. When that didn't work he pushed him off the seat. Still, he slept on and Percy was getting annoyed. Never the most patient and the best of times, his temper was flaring again.

It was hot, he hated this disguise that Leo had made, they were late, Percy was beginning to act like an adult. The least Tony could do was _wake up. _In his anger Percy made a rash decision Percy took a glass container of Tony's alcohol and dumped it on his head. The billionaire immediately woke up spluttering with his damp hair plastered to the face and his clothes soaked. Percy took a deep breath to calm himself down and tossed the bottle onto the seat.

"We're here sir." He said with false enthusiasm coating his words. Tony frowned and pursed his lips.

"Was it necessary to wake me up like that?" Was the only thing the super hero said as he pushed himself to his feet and stalked out of the car with the teenager-in-disguise fallowing him. Instead of feeling guilty about his actions, Percy actually felt a little elated about it and a smile graced his lips for a second before disappearing.

"My apologies." He said with fake remorse. "You wouldn't wake up any other way and I didn't want you to be later than you already are." Tony said nothing as the pair entered the pristine building. They passed pristine looking men and women on their way. Several of them gave Tony look's of barely congealed awe or disgust as they inhaled the alcohol scented air that rolled off of him in waves. The only reason Percy wasn't gagging was because he had inhaled worse air in Tarterus. This was like smelling flowers to him.

Percy didn't ever think the affects of Tarterus would leave him. Much like the scars the _Arai _had given him down there, the affects would last forever. They would always affect his way of thinking. But it was for the better. Never again would he take food for granted. It was better than firewater. Never again would he stay inside when he had the chance to be outside. Better to be out in the snow, inhaling fresh, clean and cold air than inhaling the sulfurous air that burned his lungs.

Percy shivered involuntarily. His thoughts were dark with the memories and he wanted badly to shake them away to he could focus on the taskt at hand. He remembered dumping the alcohol on Tony only moments ago and the world suddenly seemed loads better.

Fallowing the crappy directions given to them by a passing agent they finally managed to reach the office that the meeting was to be held in . Everyone was already their of course. If Tony had been early it would have been the end of the world. Percy had almost been their twice and didn't want to see it a third.

He stood behind his employer to wait for the meeting to start when he realized that everyone was looking at him. He furrowed his brows in confusion. "What?" He asked. His heart thumped wildly as for a moment he panicked thinking his ring might have fallen off and his disguise was gone, but then he felt the touch of cold air on the middle of his head and knew that wasn't it. Pity, he liked having a full head of hair.

Tony coughed to gather the ADHD kids attention back. "Sorry, but this is a private meeting between me and the Avengers and Fury here." He explained as he gestured to the people around the room. Percy stared at him blankly before realization dawned on him about what he was saying.

"Oh," He said stupidly before clearing his throat. "Right, I'll wait outside for you Mr. Stark." He quickly turned to leave and was just shutting the door behind him when he heard the words uttered so softly it should have been impossible for him to hear. But he did, and his hart began to race in panic.

He had heard the name _Percy_ _Jackson_.

* * *

** Personally, I hate this chapter. I wanted to make it longer and stuff but I'm kind of doing this right when I need to leave to go somewhere's so, yeah. But, ya know. Somethings better than nothing right?**

**Just let me know what you all think and I'll update again soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiiiii. I'm back! I told you I'd update soon. :D You love me. You know you do. :)**

**Anyways, this chapter is for my friend, who actually has an account on here as well. Her name is BubbleInk and we've been friends for like, forever. Anyway, today Blood of Olympus came out but it is also her birthday today. She's been pressuring me to update really soon so I said 'fine. I'll do it.' And now she's really happy and will also be updating her stories today as well (she has an Avengers/Percy crossover too and had better get her butt in gear 'cause she wouldn't tell me about the new chapter). Hope you guys are happy too.**

**(Hi Isabelle! I didn't know if you were still reading 'cause I hadn't updated in a while but hiiii ( and hi to all you others who have reviewed and favorited too :D))**

* * *

Percy paced back and forth in front of the door nervously. He'd heard his name. He was sure of it. He couldn't hear anything now that the door was closed but he got the gist of it. If they were talking about him in there things were probably bad. What did they know? Maybe he was just panicking. After all, he'd done a lot of crazy things that the mortals had seen when he was a kid.

Yeah, that was it. They were talking about how he was a possible terrorists threat. Or something... Percy checked his watch. The meeting had just started, this could go on forever. He had some time. He nervously looked both ways down the hallway. It was empty. He took a step away from the door before starting to run. He raced his far form down the hallway. He paced a bathroom and once more looked carefully both ways before slipping in.

Percy stepped into the bathroom with his hand already holding a golden Drachma. He looked around to see if everything he needed was there. A window in the upper corner of the bathroom allowed golden light to filter in. Nodding slowly to himself as though to confirm his crazy idea he turned on the water in the sink closest to it, then took out Riptide. He popped the cap and Riptide sprang into sword form in his hands. He flashed the celestial bronze weapon in the light triumphantly.

Percy set the blade on the edge of the sink and watched as it flashed the light into the water to create a rainbow. Sighing in relief that his idea had worked Percy spoke. "Oh Isis, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." He flung the coin into the water and watched as it disappeared in a puff of mist. "Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood." He said and the Iris message began to form.

Percy smiled as Annabeth began to appear before he remembered why he was messaging her in the first place and his smile turned into a scowl.

"Seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked in surprise. "What's wrong?" Percy gritted his teeth as he thought of how to best explain to her what was going on.

"I heard my name." He confessed. "The meeting Stark is in, they're talking about me." Annabeth's gray eyes widened considerably as panic filtered through them.

"That's bad. And it throws a major wrench in our original plans." She crossed her arms over her chest as she thought. "Okay, I'm sure I can think of something. Give me a few minuets." Before Percy could object she swiped her hand through the message and her image faded. Percy scowled and resumed his pacing from earlier. He counted up to sixty, then one hundred-twenty, and on and on as he waited impatiently.

Finally he heard a 'poof' from behind him. He turned, expecting to see Annabeths image in another Iris Message but instead all he saw was what looked like a blue tooth sitting on the edge of the sink.

Warily Percy reached out and gripped the small object in his hands. He placed it by his ear before letting his hand fall. "Hello?" He said but he felt silly talking out loud to no one. He nearly jumped when he heard someone answer. _Of course_, he chastised himself. _It's a freaking bluetooth._

"Supreme commander Leo, reporting for ultra fun spy duty." Came the cheery voice of none other than Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and mechanical genius. Percy groaned inwardly.

"Leo, what're you doing?" He asked.

"Annabeth told me we had some information to destroy. Fun fact about S.H.E.I.L.D though. They only use computers to store information." Percy could hear how excited Leo was getting and imagined his hands flying everywhere to make a random creation. "Since we all know you don't have the knowledge to destroy the information on your own-"

"Hey!"

Leo continued on as though Percy hadn't said anything. "We decided that I would give you the information. I upgraded the bluetooth and stuff. I need you to press the only button on it's side." Percy hesitated. He'd had back experiences with Leo's machines before. But this was serious and they could be running out of time so he obliged.

A screen of light wove itself into existence in front of Percy's left eye. He blinked in surprise as Leo came on screen, proudly pumping his fists in the air. "Yes! I knew that would work!"

Percy opened his mouth to ask and then decided against it. He checked his watch, the magical one that Tyson had given him. They were running out of time. The meeting break would happen soon.

"Okay Leo, I have to press the button again to get rid of the screen right?" Percy said hurriedly. "I gotta get back to the meeting room right now. I'll let you know when I'm in, alright?" Leo nodded on the screen to show he understood and Percy pressed the button. The screen disappeared and Percy took no time in grabbing Riptide and capping it, and turning of the water pooling in the sink before rushing out of there as fast as he could.

It wasn't a moment too soon either as he got there only a minuet early, and had just calmed his breathing and hid the bluetooth when the Avengers and Fury came out. Either they were ignoring him or they just hadn't seen him he wasn't sure, but no one's eyes even glanced his way.

He managed to hear a few things they said before they rounded the corner and disappeared from his line of sight. He shivered as the words rolled into his head. _Dangerous_, and _need to be captured_ filled his mind.

He shook himself free of those thoughts and instead stuck out his foot to keep the door from shutting all the way. He slipped the Bluetooth back in his ear as he entered the room. "You there Leo?" He asked cautiously as he looked around. A single screen on the back wall projected he S.H.E.I.L.D emblem for everyone to see when they the room was full for meetings.

Percy walked around the oblong conference table and passed the fancy black swivel chairs. As he got closer to the screen it seemed to sense he was there, or at least could sense another person wanted to use it and the the S.H.E.I.L.D logo disappeared to be replaced with three empty boxes and a keyboard rose into existence at the head of the conference table. Percy bit back an impressed whistle. He actually preferred the ping pong table at camp. Much better, and far more cozy.

"Dude, turn the screen back on. I can't see anything." Percy jumped as Leo's voice reverberated in his ear and broke the silence. He cursed in Greek at his jumpy state and pressed the button. Once again that weird screen appeared in his left eye. Leo waved from where he sat seated. It looked like he was at a desk, a fancy array of tools surrounded him including a giant keyboard plugged into a bag of nachos.

Percy squinted. Oh yeah, that was defiantly a bag of nachos powering the computer. Great.

Leo pressed a button and even though he was still looking at Percy it looked like he was looking at the giant screen embedded in the wall. "Hm..." He said and pressed a button. A scanner appeared on the keyboard and Percy watched curiously as the scanner narrowed down to three keys. A sudden thought hit Percy and he nearly panicked. "Hey, Leo?" He said nervously. "Thank you for not being, ya know, a criminal master mind and stealing from bank vaults and stuff. 'Cause your smart enough to do it but-"

"Funny, Hazel said that to me once too,"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just hit those buttons." Percy obliged and hit the three illuminated buttons. The screen behind him gave a little 'beep' but since no alarm had gone off Percy figured the mechanical genius grinning in his left eye had figured out the correct code.

"Right. Okay, now we have to access the files..." Percy blindly fallowed Leo's orders. He didn't understand half the things he told Percy to do but he trusted Leo enough to know he wasn't going to make him accidentally set off the alarm or anything. Even the jokester knew how serious this situation was.

Some time later they finally managed to find the databases that held all the information. He didn't know what was on there and he didn't want to know any how. "Okay, all you have to do is change the file name. Once you hit enter, it will automatically delete the file and any other back up files that they've made." Percy grinned though sweat trickled down his forehead and his heart thudded painfully in hi chest. He was nervous, and he was sure they were running out of time. He hoped nothing bad was going to happen but his luck sucked. He imagined the Fates above laughing and saying 'LOL NOOB!'

Of course he was right. Just as he was about to enter the name he heard voices. They sounded like the Avengers voices and his heart pounded even quicker, the blood roared in his ears. "Hurry!" Leo said frantically which was no help at all. Percy was about to type everything in but his nervousness really didn't help his dyslexia.

There was no escape, he could only try and get it done before he got caught, because he knew he was going to get caught no matter what.

"Hey, the doors open."

"Did someone get in?"

"Where's that personal assistant of yours Tony?"

Percy cursed. Of course one of them was bound to have noticed he wasn't there. No good turning back now. There was no where's to run. His hand slipped and he accidentally deleted everything he had typed he held back a scream of frustration as he started again.

"Hey!"

Strong arms gripped him and ripped him away from the keyboard. He fell to the floor with an 'umph' before he was immediately grabbed again and flung into a chair. He thrashed around and managed to get a hit on someone but his vision was still messed up by the blue screen and he had been taken by complete surprise. ( He had known they were there of course but it had still been a shock when they grabbed him)

Finally they managed to get him tied in the chair and he pulled against his bonds. They didn't break despite how strong he was and they cut into his wrists. He groaned and sagged against his seat.

"Percy?!" Leo said frantically. "Hold on, we're sending someone to get you!"

Percy wanted to shout out to him not too, that he could get out of this on his own but he had to admit, he was stuck. Even if he could escape there were hundreds of mortals in the building who would gladly shoot him. He could only hope that they weren't clear sighted if he had to break out Riptide or his over protective friends got excited.

"Hey!" He yelped as he felt the bluetooth being yanked from his ear. "Give that back!" The man who had taken it said nothing, only studied the object as smoke began to curl from it's crevices. _Self destruct in three_

_two_

_one_

The man let out a yelp as the small object exploded in his hands. He dropped it onto the carpet where it promptly turned to ash. Percy felt a swell of affection for the crazed son of Hephaestus. He sure knew what to do when it came to being a spy.

"What were you doing?" A voice commanded him as it snapped him out of his thoughts. The smile that had graced his face moments ago fell into an emotionless mask as Percy faced his captors.

"Nothing." He said calmly to the dark skinned man who towered above him. Percy peered at him curiously. He was missing an eye which reminded Percy of Ethan Nakamura from the second Titan War.

"Obviously you were doing something. How did you get past the pass code?" The man demanded to which Percy shrugged again.

"I'm just good like that." The man said nothing to that. His expression was as unreadable as Percy's. He turned to Tony, who was standing behind him.

"Who is this man?" He asked to which Tony too, shrugged,

"I don't know. He was the one who had been hired to be my new personal assistant. His names Achilles Oceanus. That's all I know. Actually," The billionaire scowled as he continued. "That's all anyone knows. I looked up his personal records, that's all that's there." Everyone turned to look at Percy who just tilted his head and stared at them blankly.

"Who was that on your ear piece?"

_Damn. _Percy thought. _Back to the questions._ Deciding to have some fun, Percy answered. "I was talking to my uncle." The man leaned forward. He didn't say anything, didn't even reveal what he was thinking. Maybe he believed Percy and maybe he didn't but Percy didn't care.

"Who's your uncle?" He asked. Percy leaned forward and his eyes darted around as though he was about to tell a huge secret. Everyone was quiet as they waited.

"His name." Percy said slowly. "Is...Kiss...My...Ass..." He laughed while the other adults in the room groaned. Percy figured if his mom ever heard him say that, he'd be eating soap , three square meals of it, but he didn't care. Once again the dark skinned man stepped back.

"Search him." He commanded as he began pacing. Percy's heart started racing again. _SEARCH HIM? _It didn't take long. They took Riptide but he didn't care about that. No matter what they did, Greek magic far surpassed mortal technology and he knew no matter what they did if they learned his pen could magically reappear in his pockets. they would not be able to stop it.

Of course, he also had his ring. He knew that if they took it , it would defiantly reveal who he was and he didn't want that. If they knew about Percy Jackson and thought he was dangerous then he'd better stay in disguise.

"He also has a ring, but I don't think that's dangerous or important Director Fury." One man said to the dark skinned man.

"Once you've been in this line of business as long as I have you learn quickly that _anything _and _everything _is a possible danger Banner, now take it from him." Director Fury ordered. Percy's heart sank. The gods must have really had it out for him today.

Percy thought quickly about what he could do. Give the ring to them willingly, and be revealed while also giving them a dangerous weapon, or try and keep them from getting it, keep the disguise but also confirm their suspicions that it might be a dangerous weapon while keeping it out of their hands. Hm...

"Do you think he works for Hydra?" Said a red haired woman as Banner drew closer to Percy.

"Hydra!? Where?!" Percy cried out in panic as his head whipped around before realization dawned on him. "Ohhhhh. You didn't mean _a _Hyrda you meant _Hydra_as in that secret organization you guys are up against right? My bad. Thought you meant something else." He said it nonchalantly like it was a mistake anyone would make but they all still looked at him funny.

He didn't care as he was too busy at the moment trying to fend of the fingers of they guy named Banner. He clenched his hand into a fist and refused to move his hand so they could take the ring. Of course, as soon as the man touched it, it started smoking. Percy cursed out loud and prepared for it to explode. Forget about what he'd said about Leo's inventions earlier.

It exploded.

It actually didn't hurt. Maybe it didn't want to hurt him? Ha, as if. It didn't matter anyways and Percy would just get a head ache trying to figure out the complexity that was Leo's machines. He watched dully as the familiar lights began to move from his hand. He watched as everywhere it passed he began to change as the disguise disappeared.

His pasty white skin turned tanner. His pudgy fingers thinned. He felt the hair on his head beginning to come back. He grew taller, his muscles came back. He was Perseus Jackson again. And for once in his life, he wished he wasn't.

He could see the panicked looks on everyone's man actually freaked out and ordered back up. Percy sighed and stared at them painfully. They were clear sighted, at least he thought so. He didn't want to test that theory.

"Sorry," He said "but I-"

He broke off as something or rather some_one _entered his head.

_Yo boss, what floor are ya on?_

_BlackJack?_

_Yeah. Hey, the blond girl is about tearing out my mane. Can I dump her off?_

_No._

_Aw._

He could feel the eyes of the people in the room staring at him. He heard the pounding of feet as possible soldiers with guns made their way towards the room.

_I can see ya!_

Percy groaned as he watched the black shape careening closer and closer towards the one wall made entirely of windows before-

**_CRASH!_**

_Ow!  
_

The black winged horse reared back and neighed in pain as glass shards cut into his flank. The people in the room yelled in panic and backed away but Percy knew that they wouldn't stay back long. "Percy!" He turned to see a blond girl slide off the rearing horse's back and make her way towards him. "Gods your an awful spy."

He pouted as she worked on breaking the bonds that held him to the chair. "What, no 'hello?'"Annabeth laughed as the last bit of rope snapped off and he rose to his feet and rubbed his sore wrists. He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek but froze as he heard a gunshot and heard the panicked neighing of a horse. He whipped around to see Blackjack continuing to freak out. Blood dripped from his shoulder and foam bubbled at the corner of his mouth as he bucked wildly.

Someone had shot Blackjack.

Someone had shot his horse.

Anger coursed through his veins. He yelled and made to run at the people currently sheltering on the other side of the room but a firm grip on his hand stopped him. Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes as she pulled him towards the broken window and bleeding horse. He gritted his teeth. He would have to kill them later. He swung his leg over his horses back and felt Annabeth wrap her arms tightly around his waist. Not a moment later he felt Blackjack hurtle out the window and into the air.

He heard shouting but didn't turn to look behind him. Instead, he placed a hand on Blackjack's bleeding shoulder.

_After this, I'm getting you donuts._ He thought to his Pegasus. He couldn't see it but he was sure the black stallion was smiling.

* * *

** Okay um, over three thousand five hundred words you guys. I want some reviews for this, 'kay? ;D Haha, I'm joking ( I am in no way joking) I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you later alright?  
**

**Again, thank you for all your support.**

**I'm done now.**

**I swear, no more.**

**Okay, just one more.**

**~The Pen Nerd**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this...this is humbling. Here I am, being lazy and stuff while you guys are being so nice as to give me almost 50 reviews. I feel so guilty right now.**

** Mari-Mart  
Yeah, that review is _very _humbling.**

** Issabelle  
I love your reviews, just saying. They're very nice and inspirational.  
**

** DarkMando  
Wow, for a person with a new account, you sure gots a lot of well reviewed stories XD**

** PercyJacksonAlways  
Is that an offer for a partnership? ;) 'Cause I think I'd be willing to have a partner in this :D**

**If I didn't answer our review, don't worry, I read it and I appreciate your constant support! Love ya'll!**

* * *

Tony stared down at his hands with a blank gaze as around him the rest of the Avengers and Fury argued constantly about the development that was Perseus Jackson. He just couldn't believe it. He, Tony Stark, genius, and been in the presence of what S.H.E.I.L.D was calling one of the most potential dangers to mankind, and _he hadn't known._

That really pissed him off. He pursed his lips as he looked up from his hands to stare at everyone else and join in on the conversation. "What I want to know." Fury snapped. "Is how two _teenagers _managed to get in here, and how they had a damn flying horse!"

"Pegasus."

Everyone turned to look at Tony as he corrected Fury and broke the uncharacteristic silence he had adopted after they had moved to another conference room so as to give S.H.E.I.L.D's repair crew some space.

"Sorry?" Fury asked with a deadly calm voice.

Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair. He put on a smile and put his feet up on the table. "Sorry, but the flying horse was a Pegasus, ya know. That thing from Greek mythology?" Everyone stared at him blankly and he sighed."You have got to be kidding me. I know I'm hot and totally smart 'n stuff but you guys must have heard of a Pegasus." Their expressions answered his question and he just groaned and threw up his hands in defeat.

Fury cleared his throat to reclaim everyone's attention. "This boy is a major threat to the U.S, and know that we know he has an accomplice along with a strange genetic flying equestrian beast (he refused to admit it was something from Greek Mythology) he is even more of a threat. He _must _be brought in, or at least killed as soon as possible."

"You're kidding right?" A very confused looking Steve asked. Fury raised a quizzical eyebrow at him as he waited for the man to continue. "It's just that...if he really _was a _threat to America and to S.H.E.I.L.D, don't you think he would have at least killed one of us by now? He was working for Tony for a good long while, he could always have assassinated him at some point then."

Tony grinned and placed a hand over his heart and formed his face into a flattered expression. "You think I'm important enough to use the term 'assassinate'?" He asked as he fluttered his eyelashes. Steve frowned but wisely did not comment. He had learned long ago that it was better to just ignore the childish Einstein.

"Focus Stark!" Fury snapped. "Does it not bother you that you could have been murdered at any point when you were in that teens presence?" Tony shrugged and tapped his finger restlessly on the side of his leg.

"Honestly? I'd never really felt threatened in the kids presence. In fact, he'd never done anything to show he had murderous intentions." Tony frowned at Fury. "Are you _sure _your not just being paranoid?" He asked him. Fury slapped down a pile of papers in front of him and Tony gave a little jump at the sudden movement. His eyes flickered to the papers and he quickly recognized them as the files that had held all the information on Perseus.

"At twelve, he blew a hole in the St. Louis Arch." Fury said in a deathly calm voice. "At thirteen he-" Tony rolled his eyes and tuned out Fury as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to get a few winks of sleep.

"At sixteen he traveled to Italy and managed to blow an entire parking lot apart and -" Tony held up a hand and cut Fury off.

"Wait, so your saying this kid managed to travel across the world and blow up a bunch of stuff and S.H.E.I.L.D's only doing something _now?"_ Tony asked with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm seriously wondering about S.H.E.I.L.D's priorities."

Fury glared sharply at the billionaire but didn't say anything to him. He turned sharply to face the screen behind him. He pressed a button and a picture of the Earth appeared. A blinking red dot appeared over the American Continent before the zooming in. The image shifted and zoomed in even more.

"What is that?" Tony couldn't help but ask as he watched the details on the image become even more defined. New York appeared, each building defined as though they were looking out a window. The image zoomed and the red dot began blinking more rapidly. The look on Fury's face was becoming hard to read.

Tony watched as a look he had never seen before on Fury's face appeared. It was...confusion? That was weird. Fury never looks confused.

"Alright, can't believe I'm asking, but what am I seeing?" Natasha asked with a sigh. Fury's gaze didn't even flicker towards her in acknowledgment.

"When Jackson was escaping and the genetic experiment of his appeared,"

"Pegaus." Tony coughed into his hand and Bruce shot him a pointed look as Fury continued.

"I shot it with a tracer I had been planning on using on the boy. But it is still serving it's purpose despite not being in it's intended target."

Tony rolled his eyes and his frown deepened. "I still find it hard to believe that a sixteen year old kid could possibly be a #1 terrorist." He informed Fury who was once again staring at the screen intently.

"It does not matter what you believe." Fury said as he turned to them. "Suit up, you are all going to Long Island." Tony stared at Fury in confusion and he was sure everyone else was too.

"Your smiling." Tony said blatantly. "Is the world ending?"

* * *

**Hm...yeah. Not my favotire chapter. It was a filler, and I'll have more action next one. See you all then!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I'm back! And can I just say, WOW!? I mean, we had 49 reviews at the last chapter right? And now we have 57!? Like, that's over halfway to one hundred and I've only posted six chapters! Oh my gods I am just so happy right now! :,)**

**RowenSi~ I read Blood of Olympus... I got a free poster too which was resulted in me fangirling in the middle of class when I found it. XD But...yeah.**

**Dark Mando ~ PERSASSY MAN! Persassy the freaking god of blue food and sass!**

**AHinkle ~ Yeah... I do have a problem with spelling errors and the likes. Thank you for saying my story is original, it's always great to hear that.**

**Remember guys, even if I didn't mention your review in the Authors Notes, I still read it and I appreciate the support.**

* * *

When Percy and Annabeth returned to camp on a bloody BlackJack their were mixed emotions all around. And after he'd explained what had gone on at the Avengers meeting their was a general uproar that took even Chiron a few minuets before he was able to regain order in the Camps meeting room.

"They know about Prissy," Clarisse snapped. "And they can see through the mist. I don't know about the rest of you but that doesn't exactly sound like they want to make friendship bracelets!" Percy rolled his eyes as she spoke. Only Clarisse.

"Okay," He said as he stood up. "This meetings not too importan. I'm going to check on BlackJack." He gave Annabeth a peck on the cheek and exited the room. No one dared to tell the son of Poseidon to come back.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the hill and away from the baby blue house towards the main part of camp. He was worried for his equine friend. BlackJack had always been a resilient horse but he was still hurt from the battle against Geae and he didn't think getting hit with a bullet in the flank was good.

So he grabbed a box of donuts from Dunkin' that he'd stored in his cabin before he made his way to the stables. His pegasus was in good hands when he got there. His head was down and his eyes closed when Percy got there but his eyes opened when Percy opened his stall door and slid in.

"Hey man." Percy said with a smile as he hid the box of donuts behind his back. It wasn't any use since his friend had really good smell. His nostrils flared as he limped forward and snuffled his shoulder and blew at his hair with his warm breath. "Hey!" He laughed as he pushed his head back. He brought the donuts around after looking from side to side to make sure no one was around.

"You've gotta be quiet about this, your not supposed to eat donuts." He whispered as he opened up the lid. He snatched one for himself before his greedy horse could eat all of them. He carefully placed the blue glazed and blue sprinkled donut in his mouth so it wouldn't fall out when he chewed because he definitely needed both hands to hold the box in place as BlackJack gobbled them all up.

_Thanks boss!_ He heard in his mind as his horse dug in.

He closed the box when the black stallion snorted and backed up. Donut residue was sprinkled all around his muzzle and he nickered contentedly.

_Man, it's been forever since I've had donuts. _

Percy smiled ruefully as he rubbed BlackJacks neck. He was careful to avoid the bandages that were wrapped around his chest and flank. A thin line of blood stained the white cloth where the bullet had grazed his shoulder and been embedded in his side. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as guilt clawed at his throat. If BlackJack hadn't come to rescue him he would never have gotten hurt. As if sensing his feelings BlackJack lowered his head and butted the demigod.

_I feel fine. Those donuts really hit the spot.  
_

Percy smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a loud high pitched scream echoed throughout the stalls. His head whipped around as he leaped over the stall door and headed towards where he had heard the scream. A shadow was falling over the camp.

He was about to look up when he saw Annabeth, her mouth open in shock and her eyes wide as she stared upwards. He ran to her side and grabbed her upper arm. She whipped her head around to stare at him fearfully. Percy panicked when he saw that look. It was a look he hadn't seen her on since Tartarus. Since Gaea.

"Whats wrong?" He asked worriedly. He held her close and tried not to show how frightened he was whenever he saw that look on her face.

"Percy...look up." She whimpered. He complied with her wishes and looked up. What he saw made his jaw drop in shock.

"Oh schist."

**_#Tony#_**

In all fairness it wasn't _that _bad being the only person who could see the weird camp on Long Island that he was pretty sure had never been there before.

He looked out the window with a mug in his hand. And no, it wasn't alcohol. Prior to contrary belief not everything he drank was bad for his health. This drink would just stunt his growth and keep him up all night. That was fine.

Once again he wondered why he had to stay on the Hellicarier when he could have flown in his suit outside. But it was fun watching all the confused people looking outside as though nothing was there. Either it was a really good prank or they were serious.

It was _hilarious._

"Stark, front. Now!" Fury barked over the intercom. Tony rolled his eyes but marched out anyways. He was joined by Clint on the way who looked just as confused as he was though it might have been because he was wondering how Natasha could have rebuffed his amazing pick up line. Not that Tony had been listening of course. That would have been rude.

Together they made their way towards Fury's office and joined the other Avengers in overlooking the hidden camp below. "That's so cool." He said as he glimpsed what he was sure was a rock wall with lava on it.

He turned his attention back to a scowling Fury who looked even more angry than usual. "Whats gotten your eye patch in a knot?" He joked as he took a seat in a swivel chair.

Fury only scowled harder if that was even humanely possible. "This." He snapped and whirled around, black trench coat flaring dramatically as he angrily stabbed at the remote in his hand. An image was projected onto the wall and Tony jumped as a giant eye suddenly appeared before it backed up to reveal the smiling face of a hyperactive Latino kid with curly hair and constantly moving hands.

"I did it!" He crowed and jumped around in celebration. "Oh yeah! With my Archimedes sphere, there ain't nothing the super-sized McShizzle can't do!" His celebration was cut to an end however when an angry looking blond pushed him over.

Tony tried to stifle his laughter but a strange snort came out instead which earned him a strange look from Steve who simply brushed it off and turned to watch as the blond who had pushed the Latino kid focused onto the screen.

"Greetings S.H.E.I.L.D" She said smoothly. "We would like you to please cease and desist your current activities and to move along and forget what you have possibly seen today. If not, we will be forced to open fire upon your ship and possibly kill many of your crew." Tony shared a look with Bruce at the teens foreboding words.

"When did you get so threatening?" A voice off screen demanded. The blond turned her face to address the speaker.

"When these-" She clamped her mouth shut which Tony was grateful for. The look on her face clearly stated she would have said something nasty if she hadn't stopped herself. She turned back to the camera or whatever it was she was speaking into. Before she could continue however, Fury interrupted.

"There is no way I can possibly stop the destruction of a possible terrorist threat." He said calmly.

"Terrorist threat?!" The same person as before shouted. He bolted into the screens point of view and glared at the camera. It was Percy, Stark's ex personal assitant. "Look buddy, I've saved the world tw-" The blond clamped her hand over his mouth.

"If we can't reach an agreement at this time or through this communication device, we would gladly send delegates from our camp to speak with you." She said with a pointed glare at Percy. "_Calmly_ of course."

Fury sounded like he was about to say something rude but Steve interrupted. "Great! Send them up."

* * *

** Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this, I worked to make it good but I'm open to criticism. Lay it on me!**

**Review, and stuff. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Can I just say, wow? I mean, this story is just so, so popular and you guys have been so kind to review. I love reading all your encouraging words and it makes me so happy to know your all enjoying this.**

**Sadly, due to so many reviews I can't answer all of them. :(**

**AHinkle ~ Thank you. I totally agree with you about BlackJack, I simply love him as a character and his humor is always great to read so I hope I can incorporate a bit more of that into this.**

**Silo ~ I think you a very, very right in that.**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Percy gazed out the window of the Big House, his expression filled with worry. Above the camp, a floating weapon of death loomed, and there was nothing he could do about except go to a very rushed meeting. He sighed inwardly. He wasn't good with words, that was Annabeth's job. He was more of a 'kill first ask later' kind of guy. He wanted to destroy the threat that hung over his home but very obviously could not attack a bazillion pound metal aircraft with like, laser beam guns (they had those right?) and hope to win.

Percy was brought back to reality when a hand took his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He turned to look at his beautiful girlfriend who was watching him in worry. He grinned, trying to hide the panic he felt, and hoped it looked convincing. Based off her expression, he wasn't doing a very good job. But, she couldn't talk to him about it seeing as they needed to hurriedly pick the delegates to the meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D's director and the mortal hero's.

It was very rare for the meeting room to be quiet what with the dozens of demigods crowded around the abnormally large ping-pong table. But the threat was very,very bad and many of them were muted by fear.

Annabeth pushed back her seat and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay," She began. "Lets just get this started. We need to pick some people to go up, who's willing?" She looked around for any volunteers and Percy fallowed her eyes. Only one person had their hand up and it was Clarisse. She had a murderous look on her face and was cracking her neck.

"I'm going." She declared. "If anything goes wrong, Maimer and I can help get the other representatives away." While some campers snickered when she mentioned her spear, and some whispers of 'lamer' went around, Percy had to admit she had a point. She was a very good fighter and could easily help if anything went sour.

"But that reveals a problem," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "We can't send the whole camp up, only a small group. And while we can easily defend ourselves our weapons don't work on mortals." Her brows scrunched together as she thought. "We wouldn't be able to get away..."

The room was quiet until an emotionless voice spoke, and the one and only Nico Di Angelo stood up. He was dress in his usual black and with his pale skin and emotionless face he could have easily passed as a demon or something. "I'll go." He said. "I can shadow travel out, but I can't have too large a group."

Percy smirked at his cousin and spoke up. "I guess that means Will's coming too?" Nico flushed and glared at Percy, who only blinked and batted his eyelashes at him innocently. The son of Apollo blushed as well and looked at the floor. "I mean," He continued. "You guys are barely seen out of each others company so-"

"Percy," Annabeth chided. "Shut up, this isn't the time to discuss relationships." She ignored the 'aw' that came from the direction of the Aphrodite head counselor who was filling in for Piper while she was away with Jason at Camp Jupiter. "Now," She returned her attention to everyone. "Lets get back on track. That's three people, but we need someone with diplomatic skills."

She had barely finished her sentence when the entire room chorused "You go!" She flushed in embarrassment at the attention as they all laughed and joked about how everyone said it at once.

"Fine, but Percy's coming with me."

Percy groaned as Annabeth spoke up. All he really wanted was to lie down and sleep until dinner. But everyone was nodding in agreement with the daughter of Athena so he had no choice but to grumble a 'fine'.

Silence descended upon them. No one spoke up, what was there to say? They already had five people who could easily get the job done. The strategist/diplomat. Three fighters and a means of escape. What more was there to add? Annabeth broke the silence before it became too long by clapping her hands together with a fake smile.

"Okay, I think that's everything. Lets get going." She pushed back from her seat and began to weave around the other campers as she made her way to the door. Nico, Will and Clarisse fallowed after her and Percy had no choice but to oblige though he dragged his feet and sulked all the while.

Once they were outside they hesitated, shuffling their feet awkwardly. "What now?" Will asked, voicing the question they were all thinking. Percy looked to Annabeth who seemed to be thinking hard, her lips were pursed and her eyebrows were scrunched together. Everyone waited for her to come up with another dazzling and brilliant plan, but before she could utter a word someone interrupted her.

"Why, we take The Argo II of course!" A very energetic Leo Valdez announced as he bounded over. He slung his arm around Percy and Annabeth's shoulders and grinned maniacally. "Wassup?" He asked with a laugh. Annabeth frowned.

"What are you doing Valdez?" She asked scathingly. Percy winced, she probably didn't mean to sound like that, but she had lived in camp longer than anyone and since it as now in danger she was probably feeling a lot of stress and worry.

Leo backed away and held his hands up defensively. "Whoa, calm down Female Einstein." Annabeth scowled at the name he used to address her but he ignored it. "Look," He continued. "You need a way up, yeah? You can use the Argo, _but_ I'm the only one who con control it," He said and wiggled his eyebrows. "So you kinda need me." He grinned and flashed them a thumbs up.

Percy frowned. "Why didn't you speak up during the meeting?" He asked and Leo grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"ADHD man, you know I've got it bad."

Percy rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. "You mean, you weren't paying attention."

"Same thing."

"Is no-"

_BONK_

Clarisse stormed up and cracked their heads together, effectively shutting them up. "Be quiet!" She snapped. "Your getting off topic!" Annabeth gave the daughter of Ares a grateful look as she addressed the hyper active Latino child.

"Leo, this might be dangerous." She said warningly. He only grinned.

"Hey, I _love _danger. It's all like, 'been there, done that'. Now come on!" He waved at them to fallow him as he raced off, probably to head to the giant Greek trireme. It was floating above the sand near the beach that led to the ocean, a rope ladder flapping in the constant wind created by the propellers of the Hellicarier.

Leo shimmied up first with practiced ease. Clarisse fallowed close at his heels. Will, Annabeth and Percy fallowed but at a more leisurely pace. Nico simply shadow traveled up and smirked at them as he waited.

Will glared at him good naturedly as he dusted himself off. "Show off." He muttered as he walked over to the black clad child. Nico smiled. "There's no one to show off _to." _He complained.

The pair began to bicker playfully while Clarisse watched while sharpening her spear.

Percy left them and fallowed Leo and Annabeth up to the helm. He watched as Leo began to raise the ship higher into the air. It seemed minuscule when compared to the Hellicarier, just a single gold speck against a black background. Percy turned his head to watch his girlfriend as she began to talk into an Iris message.

"Remember," She said as he drew closer to hear better. "Don't attack unless we give the signal. And if you do have to, evacuate the camp immediately." The person she was talking to nodded and then cut the connection.

"You planning on some major shist to go down?" Percy joked. She whirled around and smiled as she stepped closer to him to lace her fingers through his.

"Maybe." She said. "It never hurts to have a plan though." She looked at him with those beautiful gray eyes of hers and Percy found he couldn't answer, he was getting lost in her gaze. He was cut out of his trance however when Leo's voice cut into his mind.

"We're here!" He said with a grin. Percy frowned.

"That fast?"

Leo rolled his eyes at Percy's idiotic question and punched in a few quick controls on his console before bounding towards the ladder again. "Dude, we went, like, straight up. It's not gonna take hours."

Percy flushed as he made his way after the crazy pyromaniac. "Whatever." He said indignantly as he waited for his turn to shimmy down the ladder. He took the time to give his surroundings a look.

They looked to be on a large runway. It was filled with planes built for speed and destruction with carts and boxes stacked all around. People were rushing everywhere apparently needing to be somewhere. They all cast curious glances at them, but when they looked at the Greek trireme their eyes glazed over and they continued on their way.

_Thank you Mist._ Percy found himself thinking as he took his turn and felt his feet touch the ground.

He took a deep breath. He was high up. In the air. In his Uncles territory.

_Please, please, please don't shoot me full of lightning I swear this wasn't my idea I'm really sorry Uncle don't kill me I'm not ready to die yet oh gods I don't wanna die._ He couldn't help but think this and he could see Nico was thinking the same thing. His hands were trembling slightly. The only reason they were alive was either

A) He didn't know/care

B) He didn't want to kill them because then he'd be in trouble with his brothers

or

C) He wanted to watch what would happen when Greek hero's met the mortal government.

_Yeah,_ Percy thought bitterly. _That'd be awesome entertainment._ He felt Annabeth grip his hand and he smiled through his bitter thoughts. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"No PDA!" Clarisse practically shouted. "We have a mission Prissy, don't get distracted." Percy rolled his eyes but slid his hand back down to holding Annabeths.

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly. "Uh, what now?" Will asked as he looked around and nervously gripped his bow.

"Now you come with me."

They all whirled around and Percy's free hand darted to where Riptide rested in his pocket. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his friends hands darting towards their own weapons. The man who'd spoken looked surprised at their sudden reaction but he didn't say anything.

He was a middle aged man, and he didn't seem to hold any amazing qualities but Percy had learned long ago not to judge people on their appearances.

"Do you work here?" He asked stupidly as he straightened out of his defensive stance. His friends fallowed his lead though Clarisse remained tense and was constantly scoping out the area. The man smiled at Percy and shook his head. He gestured to his casual attire and Percy had to admit, he should have known he didn't work here. He wasn't wearing a suit.

"Come with me," The man said again and he began to walk towards a pair of doors that led deeper into the aircraft. They had no choice but to fallow after him and they did so warily.

He didn't speak much and didn't look back often to check to make sure they were keeping up. He took so many twists and turns Percy got lost after only going a few feet.

"So, who are you?" Percy asked as they turned another corner. His hands felt sweaty with nervousness though it could also have been from Annabeth.

"Bruce." That was his only answer as the man slowed his hurried pace. He stopped in front of a relatively normal door and opened it up. He walked inside and the six demigods fallowed after him, much more slowly and with much more suspicion.

It looked just like the conference room that Percy and BlackJack had destroyed. It gave off such a feeling of de-ja-vu that Percy could almost pretend he was still wearing a disguise and that any second now, his Pegasus was going to fly through the window. As he looked around, he realized something that made him frown. Besides the seven demigods and Bruce, the room was empty.

Clarisse glared at Bruce and took a threatening step towards him. "What's the big idea?" She snapped and he blinked.

"I don't know." He said truthfully." They were supposed to be here, I swear." Clarisse growled and it looked like she was about to grab him when Leo interrupted.

"Guys!"

They all turned to see him holding his hand flat against the wall, his eyes wide. "We have to get out! It's a trap!"

Percy's heart raced and he lunged for the door, but no sooner had he done that than the air filled with the whir of tiny projectiles being launched at him. Pinpricks of pain appeared over his body. He and his friends cried out, and then the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Wassup? So, I've been reading all your reviews and I couldn't help but ask myself 'how on earth is this story so popular?!' I mean, it's almost to 100 reviews guys! What the Hades!?**

**Sadly, due to so many reviews I can't answer them all :( [don't let that stop you from reviewing though :D]  
**

**llamaprincess13 : That's fine! Be the grammar police, I love it when people point out my mistakes because it gives me the chance to make things better!**

**Matt(guest) : Um...whoops. I will have to fix that.**

* * *

The first thing Percy noticed when he was driven back to consciousness was that he had a mind blowing headache. Whatever had been used in the darts or tranquilizers or whatever that had been used to knock him and his friends out, definitely had some gods awful side affects. He groaned and forced himself to open up his eyes.

He had to blink several times since his vision was fuzzy. All he could see was smudges of white and gray before he blinked several times and it came into focus. A thought suddenly entered his head and he bolted upright which resulted in his head feeling like he had split it with a hammer. _Wheres Annabeth?_ He thought through the pain. He forced himself to push it away, he had endured far worse.

He looked around, finally managing to observe his surroundings. The first thing he noticed, was the absence of color. The walls and floor were white and with the fluorescent lighting it blinded him whenever he stared for too long. He focused on his hands and blinked in surprise. Hand cuffs. Both hands were cuffed, the metal rings had been soldered to the clean metal table. He looked down and found that his ankles were latched onto the legs of his chair.

He groaned and leaned back. He could feel the absence of the familiar weight of Riptide in his pocket. He didn't even have pockets, thanks to S.H.E.I.L.D taking his clothes and putting him in a plain white shirt and pants. He knew they had taken Riptide though how long ago, he couldn't tell. It might have been only a few minuets ago or a few hours. So either Riptide wasn't coming anytime soon, or it was late which wasn't a good thing. He was going to pretend they had taken it a few minuets ago.

He bolted upright as he heard the sound of a door being opened with an almost unnoticeable _whoosh _air. He sat up straight, his hands clasped neatly in front of him. He emptied his face of emotion and stared straight ahead. Which was no easy feat by the way. He _is _ADHD after all.

The sound of footsteps behind him moved around the table. He glanced at the figure from the corner of his eye and fallowed his movements until he was sitting in the seat across from him.

He was tall, and muscular with blond hair and blue eyes and a kind and easy going smile that eased some of the tension in Percy's shoulders. But, he could see the battle hardened awareness in the mans own shoulders and the somewhat guarded look in his eyes. Percy smiled.

"Wow, wasn't expecting to meet Captain America anytime soon." He said with a laugh. The man across from him smiled wider.

"Just call me Steve." He said and dipped his head. "I've heard a lot about you in the past few days Percy. You were quit the trouble maker when you were a kid." Percy snorted and rolled his eyes. He didn't comment and Steve continued.

"I know right now S.H.E.I.L.D doesn't seem it, but we're the good guys." This time Percy's snort of disbelief turned into a cold laugh.

"You kidnapped children and threatened an innocent summer camp. I dunno, doesn't sound like something the good guys would do." Percy said in a bored tone. Steve's smile faded and he averted Percy's eyes.

"Why don't we get on to the questions?" He said briskly and placed a stack of papers on the desk. He takes out a pencil from his pocket and poised it over the paper. He smiled uncertainly. "I don't normally do this, so bear with me here." He cleared his throat and his his eyes darted down to read the first question.

"Um...where were you born?"

"Like, hospital wise? No idea. I was born in New York. Does that help?" He leaned back as best he could with his hands and feet bound.

"Any erm...disabilities?" Steve looked embarrassed about asking such a question but Percy didn't really mind as much.

"Dyslexia and ADHD." He said with a voice tinged in boredom. "I don't normally do interrogations but this is kinda boring. Any important stuff?" He turned his head away and eyed the wall as if he could find something interesting on it's spotless walls. Damn ADHD.

"Uh, yes. I needed to ask you about how you got the technology to create a genetically modified horse with wings?" Steve asked with curiosity tinging his tone. Percy's eyes glanced back to him before darting back to staring at the walls.

"If I did know, I wouldn't tell you." He sighed. His eyes darted around the room before he faced Steve again. He leaned forward slightly and dropped his tone.

"I'm gonna tell you this captain, one war hero to another." Steve stared at him curiously at the young teen when he said that. He leaned forward as well to better heat him. "You need to tell S.H.E.I.L.D to get their huge noses out of our business." He said softly."Our lives are something you _don't _want to get messed up in."

Steve opened his mouth and looked about to say something. Possibly to object about how he could hadn'e whatever was thrown at them. But a clear and sharp ringing sound interrupted the superheroes speech. His once passive expression became upset as he pushed himself to his feet.

He fished around in his pocket and revealed a single key. Percy's heart raced as he unlocked his hands from the cuffs connected to the table. He rubbed his wrists and quickly wondered if would be able to run away as soon as he unlocked his ankles, but Steve quickly showed that wouldn't be possible. He quickly placed a new set of hand cuffs around his sore wrists before releasing his feet.

He gave the poor demigod an apologetic smile as he held his upper bicep in one hand while he led him outside the pristine white room. His grip on Percy's arm wasn't too tight but he could feel strength in his hand so he wisely followed along.

The super soldier led him into a room down several corridors and slid the door open for him. He cast him an uneasy glance but when he turned to look into the room, his eyes widened at the sight of Annabeth, holding a dark haired ivory skinned boy in her arms while she knelt on the floor crying. Will was no where's in sight and neither was Clarisse while Leo was sitting on the lower bed on a bunk while he stared blankly at the ground. For once, his happy gaze was sad and he looked about to cry.

His hands were still and Percy immediately bolted to his friends. He wrapped his arm around Annabeth while at the same he placed his hand on Nico's chest. He could feel the steady rise and fall of his heart so he was confused as to why she was crying.

"Annabeth?" He asked. "What's wrong?" Annabeth glanced at him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Nico w-won't wake up and- and." Her lower lip wobbled. "Percy, they said they'd..." She sobbed and buried her head in his chest, unable to continue.

Leo looked up, tears running down his face.

"They said they burned camp to the ground."

* * *

**Well... I hope you guys don't hate me too much for that.  
**

**Read & Review guys!**


End file.
